


hit me baby (one more time)

by spideyguts



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Amys really into being in charge, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Crying During Sex, Dom Amy Santiago, Dom/sub, Everythings consensual between Amy and Jake, F/M, Getting Together, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Hella Bdsm elements, Humiliation kink, Loud Jake, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Jake, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sub Jake Peralta, but not really, fear kink, slight non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: “Make anotha fuckin’ noise, and I’ll blow that jaw right off ya pretty face, boy!” He jammed the gun into his jaw harder for emphasis, and Jakes eyes fluttered shut. His hands flailed at his sides helplessly as he tried not to grind his hips.“Aw- you think- I’m pretty?”





	hit me baby (one more time)

**Author's Note:**

> slight warning in the beginning of this fic, there’s a scene between jake and a perp, where jake totes gets a boner in the wrong time and it can be seen as unconsensual! enjoy this kinky as shit thing my brain birthed at 11 at night <3

The perp slammed Jakes head against the hard cement wall. Jake had been following a lead on a small joint robber and had finally caught him in the act, but ended up cornered. The perp had took his gun and it was currently pressed to the underside of his jaw, the perps legs slotted between Jakes.

Jake should be scared, or worried for his life. He definitely should not have a boner. The perp slammed him against the wall once more, causing Jake to groan out, hoping it sounded more pained then pleasure.

“Make anotha fuckin’ noise, and I’ll blow that jaw right off ya pretty face, boy!” He jammed the gun into his jaw harder for emphasis, and Jakes eyes fluttered shut. His hands flailed at his sides helplessly as he tried not to grind his hips. 

“Aw- you think- I’m pretty?” He managed through strangled gasps, the perps free hand now against his neck. Jake could feel his air supply being cut off, and he was starting to grow nervous. But he was still so painfully turned on, his cock twitching in his boxers, a wet spot already forming where the head was. 

“What’d I tell ya boy? It’s a shame.” The perp inhaled and drug his nose along Jakes jawline (the one without his pistol digging into it) and spoke against him. 

“Such a shame to have to kill ya.” His fingers traced over the trigger and Jake felt cold run through his whole body, this was it. This was how he died. Not big explosion, no big John Mcclane moment. Just him with a boner in a dirty alleyway wearing his least favorite flannel. Fucking laundry day. 

“Michael Cunningham drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head! You’re surrounded!” Amy’s familiar voice filled his ears and Michael let him go, his knees weak causing him to fall to floor bonelessly. 

The perp looked behind him, only to be met with a grimy Brooklyn wall. He slowly dropped the gun when he turned back around to see Charles, Rosa, and Amy with their guns out and pointed to him. His hands made their way to his head and Rosa cuffed him, going through the motions.

“Michael Cunningham you are under arrest for three counts of robbery and one for now attempted murder against a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-“ 

Rosas voice dulled out into the background of Jakes thoughts, his vision a bit fuzzy around the edges as he reached behind his head to find he was bleeding. His lungs hurt along with his throat, it was hard to swallow. 

The bigger problem was that he was still hard, achingly hard. Amy held out her hand, and Jake took it hesitatingly. 

“You alright Peralta? You’re quiet. You’re never this quiet when we catch a perp, I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it. Cause I did! But you didn’t even one liner him!” She exclaimed as they walked back to her patrol car, and Jake exhaled shakily trying to control himself and act normally. 

“Yeah I’m alright. A okay. All good in Peralta hood. Guess the gun against my face just shook me a little bit. Nothing Jake, Agent Jake couldn’t handle.” He slapped the roof of the car twice and flashed her a smile he hoped didn’t look to forced, and slid into the car. 

They drove in silence, Jakes normal banter not present as he layed his face against the cold window of the car, rain hitting the window-shield and covering the Brooklyn night. Jake only hoped it could cover his shame and massive boner, too.

-

Jake swirled around in his chair, juggling an orange that had been sitting on his desk since that morning. He wasn’t going home anytime soon, and he definitely wasn’t about to eat an orange of all things. He tossed the fruit into the nearest trash can and sighed. He felt so off. 

It’s one thing to have a loaded gun against your throat, and it’s another to be turned on by it. Jake ran his hands down his face and looked down at his still, prominent boner and felt like punching something. Mostly himself. God that’d probably turn him on more. 

Screw it. He needed to jack off, or he’d just keep acting weird and awkward. That’s so not his style. When he got up to head to the evidence locker, Rosa stopped him. 

“Where ya headed?” She asked casually, running her fingers through the files in her hands. It’s a normal question, but Jakes already on edge and can’t just say what he’s really headed to do. 

“Uh, you know, just need a breather. Climate change n stuff, reallll bad.” He huffed and clasped his hands together. 

“Well, good talk Diaz! See ya later!” He hurried past her, barely catching her little, “No you won’t weirdo!” 

Entering the evidence room, Jake wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and paced his way to the back, leaning against a row of lockers, letting his head hit them with a dull thud. 

His head ached, and right now the sweet burn of it was shooting to his cock. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, moving his boxers down and just staring at his cock. 

He was so hard, it was curved against his belly, tip red and leaking. He removed his leather jacket, tossing it to the side and hunched up his flannel. 

With a shaky breath and a quick look to the door, he took himself in his hand. His fingers wrapped around himself individually, and he let his pointer finger gather the precum at his slit to slick up the rest of his cock.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he slowly pumped himself, inhaling sharply at just how good it felt to have some relief. His tummy was in knots, from anxiety and arousal alike. It was an addicting feeling, Jake could already tell. 

He was breathing through his nose so he wouldn’t be noisy, but fuck it was so hard. He wasn’t thinking of anyone in particular as he sped up his hand, sweet slick noises filling the confined evidence room. Jake should be embarrassed, but he’s not. Just achingly turned on. 

He thought of the perp, Michael whatever his last name was. Not of his face, but how he handled Jake. Jake knows he wasn’t trying to turn him on, but fuck. The gun pressed against his jaw felt so good. 

Jake used his free hand to claw at the spot where the gun was pushed up against an hour ago. His fingers slowly found their way wrapped around his throat, and he couldn’t stop the moan he let out at just having the pressure there. 

His head tossed to his right side as he bucked his hips, practically fucking his fist in earnest. Everything was so wet, and felt so good. 

Jake was getting dizzy with it. He applied more pressure around his throat, cutting off his own air supply and tightened his grip on his cock. 

He focused on the leaking head, god he was so wet it was insane. He’d been turned on before, he’s hooked up with plenty of people. He’s even more turned on than the time that he first discovered Bruce Willis. How was that even possible?!

He let up on the pressure around his throat, and the first thing to come out of him was a heaving breath and a strangled whimper. He sounded like a cheap whore he dully thought. 

But he was so overwhelmed he couldn’t be bothered to control his volume anymore, profanities falling out of his mouth along with moans every second. 

His hand had found a steady fast pace, tightening his fist every time he hit the head and repeating. His fist was so slick with himself and his whole body was on fire. 

His knees were threatening to buckle but that was such an afterthought to him. He was so close, so fucking close. He just needed an extra push, something to get him there. 

Then the door clicked open, and Jake didn’t even have time to react as his hand didn’t stop gliding against his cock. 

“Jake?” Amy asked, clearly startled. 

“Ames-“ He managed, and that was it. He was cumming, his knees finally buckling and he hit the ground. He was on his knees now, back bowed and head down as he came hard. 

He was shaking so hard he looked like a chihuahua in the rain. His whole body trembled as he placed his hands on the tile floor to try and ground himself, but he just kept cumming. 

He was so embarrassed, he’d never live this down, ever. Amy’s face catching him with his dick out burned into the back of his brain forever. Finally, he stopped cumming. His jeans and tummy were covered, and he was left shaking and still half hard. 

“Amy, I’m sorry, Please don’t tell-“ He managed out of panting breaths but couldn’t quite finish because a finger was lifting his chin up and he was met with Amy’s eyes looking down on him. Jake felt another wave of arousal crash down him, and Amy chuckled at his cock twitching. 

“Aww Jakey, something got you so turned on you had to jerk it out in the evidence locker?” 

Jake couldn’t believe what he was hearing, usually Amy would be hesitant to even say the word penis around people. 

“What was it, tell me. But only if you want to, you know what? I don’t know what I’m doing- I should go-“ 

She went to turn but Jake stopped her by her belt buckle, her sergeant uniform looking so damn good on her. He layed his face against her and pleaded, although a bit muffled. 

“Please don’t Ames. Wanted this for a long time.” Amy pushed him away and got on her knees to join him, taking his face in hers. 

She stroked over his split lip, and bruised eyebrow from earlier. Jake moaned and Amy cocked her head a bit.

“Is that what got you going?” She put more pressure onto his lip and their eyes locked as Jake whimpered, and Amy kissed him breathless. 

Their tongues met and Amy was determined to overpowered him, and Jake was eager to let her. 

She bit down on his lip, reopening the wound a little. Jake could taste copper and suddenly his thoughts became blurred. All he could feel and think was Amy, Amy, Amy. 

While they kissed Amy had taken Jake in her hand, and Jake moaned into her mouth. Her fingernails dug slightly into him and it felt so good. The fear that anyone could walk in was so distant in Jakes mind. 

She gathered some of his own cum, and used it to slick up his cock once more. He pulled away from the kiss entirely to bury his face in her neck, his hands finding her shoulders as he bucked into her fist. 

“Amy you’re here. You’re here and your-“ Amy shushed him, digging her fingernails a bit harder as she swirled her thumb around the tip. 

Jake jerked and moaned in her grip. he felt so safe and secure it was insane. It was insane how much he trusted Amy Santiago. Pain felt so much better coming from her, than some greasy back alleyway perp. 

“You’re not the only one who’s wanted this for a long, long time Peralta.” Jake suddenly felt really close, another orgasm building up, shaking him to his very core. 

Tears were forming in his eyes and he managed to blink them away, sniffling into Amy’s neck. He breathed her in, letting her overwhelm him. 

“Stop! Stop! I’m gonna cum, don’t wanna, not yet.” He managed, his bitten down fingernails digging into her shoulders. She let go of him, and he went limp. His legs were completely numb, so he moved to sit with them outright. 

Amy stood up and unbuttoned her top, but left it on. She wasn’t wearing her usual NYPD shirt or a tank, just a beige bra. So Amy of her. Jake was so in awe and in love with Santiago. 

She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, and slowly unbuckled her belt in front of him. He could only bite his lip and look up at her, hoping to convey everything in one single look. 

Amy seemed to look back at him, understanding. He was mesmerized as he watched the belt hit the ground with a thud, and felt his cock twitch against his belly. 

Amy seemed to grow impatient as she hastily unbuttoned her uniform pants and folded them rather sloppily. She looked so pretty to Jake. 

Amy just rolled her eyes at his expression, and settled on his lap, knees on both sides of his legs. Jake’s hands rested on her hips, but Amy quickly moved them above his head. 

Jakes cock twitched again, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Damn Ames! You’re just as kinky as me!” Amy rolled her eyes and smiled back, leaning towards her tactical belt and grabbing cuffs. Jake visibly tensed. 

“Probably kinkier. Is this alright?” Jake nodded, and Amy shook her head. 

“I need you to speak Jake.” Her tone was soft, but serious. Jake had never heard something so beautiful.

“Yes. It’s alright, more than alright! Now cuff me up, Scotty.” Amy scoffed and brought his hands behind his back, which was awkward in the position they were in but she was able to click them together. 

She set the key down besides them, and Jake wiggles his wrists. Amy smirked at him, wrapping her hand around his throat and inhaling much like the perp and Jake struggled not to move. 

She moved her body so she could grind against his jean clad thigh, her wetness seeping through the layers. 

He would feel smug if he wasn’t so damn turned on, feeling needy and wanton. She applied more pressure against his neck, and his head lolled back against the lockers. 

“Bet you want me to fuck you Peralta. Want me wrapped around you, huh? Want me to hurt you.” 

She whispered against his jaw, licking a stripe down his neck. She bit down on his adam’s apple and his cock twitched, precum leaking freely. 

He was definitely fully hard again.

“Yeah Ames. Want you to fuck me so bad. Please, fuck me.” Amy chuckled against him and goosebumps broke out on his arms, the sound sinful. Amy was putting any porn Jakes seen to shame. 

“Like hearing you say that.” She kissed him quickly, teasingly. “Wanna hear other things come out of that mouth though.” 

Jake moaned as Amy slid her panties to the side, circling her clit with two fingers. She was so wet, Jake could feel and hear it. 

He shut his eyes, everything was so overwhelming. It was almost too much. Amy cupped his jaw harshly,

“Eyes open Jakey. Eyes on me.” 

Jake’s eyes fluttered open and he swallowed hard, Amy only smiled at him, and asked if he had a condom. 

“Uhm, wallet. Leather jacket pocket.” She awkwardly leant over to grab the wallet, and successfully grabbed a condom. 

She settled back in Jakes lap and tore the condom open with her teeth, and Jake couldn’t help but whimper and slam his head against the lockers. 

She slowly slid the condom down his cock, and let her hand linger as she kissed him. Jake kissed back eagerly, his tongue dragging against hers. 

His hands jerked behind his back at the urge to touch her. The cuffs dug into his wrists and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh/moan.

Amy slowly led him inside of her, dropping down in one slick fast motion. Jake’s whole body jerked and the cuffs dug into his wrists deliciously. Amy moaned, letting her hands drop to Jakes shoulders. 

She started a teasingly slow pace, every time she’d have him fully in her she’d moan so throatily. Her clit rubbed against his pubic bone in just the right way every time, and she didn’t know how long she’d be able to keep up the slow pace. 

“Ames, Ames, Ames.” Jake was letting out a mantra of her name and Amy rolled her eyes and hips in sync. 

“Shut up, Jake.” She covered his mouth with her hand, harshly digging her fingernails into the side of his cheek. She could feel the vibrations of his moans against her hand, hot and wet. 

Jake’s cock was thick, and filled her up so well. She let her own eyes flutter shut and amped up the pace of her fucking. 

“Fucking you so well huh? Maybe next time I’ll put a gun up to your pretty little jaw and slide up and down your cock just like this, Peralta.” She opened her eyes to see Jakes head thrown back, his own eyes practically in skull. He looked so pretty.

“Pretty boy, that’s what you are.” She let her hand slip from his mouth and Jake moaned. 

“Your pretty boy, Ames. All yours.” His hips thrust to meet hers and Amy shivered. That shouldn’t do things to her but it did, to be in control of Jake made her wetter than ever. 

“Yeah, Yeah, Fuck. My pretty boy. Getting fucked so well.” Amy was getting close, her tummy tightening and her whole body starting to tense. 

Her fingers clutched onto Jakes shoulders as she let out moans, matching Jakes. Although Jakes were definitely more slutty, and definitely turning her on more than they should. 

Skin slapping on skin sounded around the room, but the two didn’t care. Jake’s pants weren’t even fully off. They were just so desperate for eachother. They both knew in reality it was just a matter of time before they ended up tangled in eachother. 

Jake started to tear up again, obviously holding his pending orgasm back. Amy felt a surge of satisfaction flow through her veins, and a new shockwave of pleasure filled her. 

“Shit, Jake. Don’t cum till I say so, ‘Kay?” Jake shook his head no, but let out a small ‘Okay.’ He was too cute. 

Amy was fucking herself down on him with bruising force now, chasing her own orgasm. She buried her face in Jakes neck and bit her lip hard. Her whole body was on fire, even more tense that before. Jake was so deep, hitting her in just the right spots. Her clit brushing against him everytime she bounced down. 

“Please cum around my cock, Ames. Please, need to feel you.”

Amy moaned, her body stilling on Jakes cock as she came. And she came hard, her fingers tightening on Jakes shoulders, clenching around Jakes cock. Jake fucked her through it though, still bucking his hips into her tight wet heat. 

She was shaking all over, and managed in a commanding (but shaky tone) 

“Be a good boy, and cum for me Jake.” 

Jake thrusted into her one, two, three more times and came with a hoarse shout. Tears ran down his cheeks and he was shaking, and Amy hushed him through it. 

When he finally stopped cumming, and they both stopped shaking she slowly pulled off with a grimace from both of them. She took the condom off Jake and tied it, throwing it into the nearest trash as she stood up to get dressed.

Jake got up, a bit clumsily from being handcuffed. His dick was still hanging out, and he looked downright obscene. Amy chuckled at him as she buttoned the last button on her shirt, fully dressed. 

“Haha, so funny.” Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Now uncuff me.” 

Amy looked down to where the key was, to find it was no longer there. They must’ve got slidden under something when they’d been..a small sense of panic filled her, until she realized she could just go get spare handcuffs keys. Jake would just have to wait here, dick out and face flushed. 

“So, about that. I’m gonna have to go borrow Rosas keys.” She kissed his cheek, and slowly walked back towards the door. 

Jake looked stunned, and let out a dramatic cry. “Amy Santiago, you better not leave me here handcuffed with my dick out!” Amy just laughed as she opened the door, calling out, 

“Ha! Title of your sex tape!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! comments are super appreciated! lemme know how i’m doing, kudos too!! :D <3


End file.
